Great Expectaions
by Rose13296
Summary: Bella, being the new girl... shy, sweet... in the wrong place at the wrong time... and Edward... Cold... distant, being in the wrong place at the right time, but how does James fit into this? M for Lanuage and occasional Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

One thing worse about starting a new school, starting said new school in the middle of the semester, March to be exact. Having everyone stare at you, your car (or truck in my case) and talking about my clothes, hair or just me in general. All the girls with straight hair and too much makeup. Boys with their skinny jeans and gelled hair.

I shook my head as I walked through the crowd that had now formed in the parking lot, and pushed open the door that was labelled the office.

The older woman sat behind the desk seemed to be engrossed in filing her papers. I cleared my throat, "Uhm… hi? I'm Bella Swan… the new girl."

"Oh yes… the chief's daughter right?" I nodded "oh, here are your papers; you need to get this slip signed by all your teachers and here is your schedule."

I looked down at all my papers and looked at the map first, hoping to get it memorised before the bell rang. Next thing I looked at was my lessons:

1st period: English, _Mr Batty_

2nd Period: Calculus, _Mr Varner_

3rd period: History: _Mrs Brown_

_Lunch_

4th period: Biology: _Mr Banner_

5th period: Gym, _Coach Clapp_

I groaned. Perfect gym. It wasn't too bad I suppose. Oh well, I trudged through the hall as the bell rang. English… let's hope it will be as good it will be it was in phoenix. The classroom was empty except for the teacher. I cleared my throat as he turned around, "Hi, I'm Bella swan, I just started this morning."

"Ah yes. You can just have the seat in the back corner." He pointed to a seat in the back. "Can I sign your slip please?" I handed him my slip, he handed it back to me and I walked to the seat. Me seat was in the back corner overlooking the rest of the class. I started to doodle on my notebook as the other chair scraped against the floor.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen… my brother Emmett is sat in front of us." I looked up to see a life size pixie stood beside of me. My first impression of her was just that she was a pixie, to the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. I looked forward to her brother; he was big, muscled like a big weight lifter, with dark, curly hair.

I nodded at them "hey… I'm Bella…"

"Yes we already know, the whole town is talking about you." I had a feeling she wasn't telling me the whole truth. I nodded and smiled hesitantly at them as the teacher then started the lesson. I tried to concentrate on the lesson but when you have a very excitable pixie sat next to you passing you notes, it can get very hard.

_Hi… _

_Come on Bella you won't get caught, I know these things_

I still wouldn't reply…

_Bella what do you have next period? _

I rolled my eyes as I wrote down my next lesson… _calculus I think…_

I heard he chuckle as she replied "oh well I have Spanish, but my other brother are in that class, Mr Varner yeah?" she whispered

I had a feeling she already knew. I nodded anyway. The bell rang just then, she and Emmett were just walking out the door before I had even stood up. Just as I had packed my things away someone tapped my shoulder behind me. I turned to see a boy with bleach blonde hair and baby blue eyes. I bet he was the boy every girl fawned over... I thought he was cute so I'm sure everyone else did.

"Hi. I'm mike newton, captain of the football team…" he boasted, okay he just lost a few points in my good books I don't like me who boast. I nodded and took his outstretched hand in mine and shook it.

"I'm Bella." I told him as I started to walk out of the room. He tagged along beside me. "Where do I go for calculus?" I asked him as I looked around. He didn't answer me so I turned to him and saw him staring at a brunette in front of me. I cleared my throat and his eyes snapped to me.

"Oh sorry Bella…" he trailed off as his eyes caught the girl again I just shook my head as he pointed down the next corridor. I walked down and found classroom. The teacher was sat at his desk grading some papers. He looked up as I opened the door. "Ah, Isabella." He held his hand out for my slip. I handed it to him and he signed it. He pointed to the desk by the window and looked back down at his work… well that was eventful I thought.

I sat down at the desk just as the students started to file in. I didn't like to be the centre of attention so I just looked down at my notepad and started to doodle on the front. I saw the chair next to me move out of the corner of my eye. I looked up to see the most beautiful man I had ever seen sitting down next to me. If I thought Mike was hot… well I didn't think that anymore… mike was nothing compared to the man that was now sat next to me. The only problem was, he was glaring at me… and not just a playful glare, it was a full glare of hatred. I was so confused, I had never even met this guy before and he was glaring at me. I shook my head and carried on with my doodling as the Teacher brought the class to attention.

All the way through the class this guy as just sat there as ridged as stone, it looked like he wasn't even breathing… but just as I thought that he started breathing again. I pushed the thought out of my head, how can a person just stop breathing for any amount of time. The teacher called on him just then.

"Mr, Cullen? Any thoughts on the subject?" the teachers voice was laced with sarcasm. It was almost as if he knew… wait a second this was Alice's Brother? With how nice Alice is you would think that it would run in her Family.

"The Krebs Cycle." A musical voice answered… it took me a minute to realise this voice belonged to the guy sat next to me. I turned to look at him as the teacher started talking about something else; I saw that he was still staring at me, this time with a slightly cocky smirk.

The teacher told us to start on the work he had set us. It turned out to be group work, well this should be fun. I turned in my chair and looked at the boy next to me, he was sat doing his part in the work. I sat there as he did his work. Just as I had started to doodle on my notebook a sheet landed on the desk in front of me. I looked up and saw him looking out the window, I decided not to push it and just get on with my work.

I had just finished the sheet as the bell went. I chanced a look at the boy next to me and I couldn't see him, I looked up to the board and saw that he was just walking out the classroom. I looked down at my schedule… history next. I looked at the map and saw that just down the corridor were the history rooms. Well that shouldn't be too hard to find. I got up and left the classroom to find my next one. When I got there Alice was stood outside with a boy, she was holding his hand, and she had a grim look on her face as I walked up to her. "Hi Alice?"

"Bella…Hey." The boy next to her gave her a pointed look and she nodded. "Bella… this is my Jasper. Jasper this is my new friend Bella." He nodded his head to me as the teacher arrived to let us in the classroom. I followed them to the back of the classroom and sat next to them. The teacher looked at me and then got on with the lesson.

This lesson was really uneventful. We were learning about England in the 1600's I thought this was interesting so I never really took notice of the things going on around me. When the bell went at the end for lunch I looked up to see Alice and Jasper already gone from the room… well that was weird. I shook my head as I walked out of the class. I walked into someone as I entered the corridor. I looked up to see a guy I hadn't seen before; he had this smirk on his face as he looked down at me.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" trailed off as he shook his head

"Don't worry about it… I don't think I've seen you around here before have I?" he looked at me questionably.

"I don't think so, I only started school today." I looked up at him. Wow. He was just as beautiful as Alice and her brothers

He smiled at me when he saw me looking at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, manners sometimes escape me. My name is James Montgomery." He held out his hand for me to shake. I took his hand in mine and tried not to jump from the shock of his cold hand. He looked apologetically at me, "Sorry, I was born with a blood circulatory problem, that's why me hand is so cold." I nodded at him as he smiled. "Say… your new here right? Well its lunch now, why don't we go and get something to eat and then I show you around a little? Maybe go to the cafeteria then I show you to biology?"

I looked at him in shock, "how did you know I have biology next?" I asked him as we started to walk to the cafeteria.

"I have a confession to make…" he looked at me seriously "I'm a mind reader." I noticed we had walked into the cafeteria. I looked around and saw all the Cullen's openly staring at me and James, well in Edwards's case glaring at James. I look at them all, Alice and Emmett smiling warmly at me, Jasper looking intently at the table in front of him, Edward glaring at James and me. There were also two other girls at the table, one Blonde, her hair was long and had long waves running through her hair, she looked like she could have been a swimsuit model. The other girl had very curly auburn hair; she was equally as beautiful as the blonde. These two seemed to be talking intimately about something and had not even glanced my way.

Suddenly James laughed and looked down at me, for the first time I noticed how tall he actually was, he towered over my 5ft4 frame, at maybe 5ft10 maybe 11inches. "I'm not a mind reader, I just saw your schedule when you dropped your things." I laughed as we started to walk again into the line for the food.

A teacher walked up to us just then, I recognised him as my English teacher, but I couldn't remember his name to begin with. "Ah… Mr Cullen…" it took me a second to realise that he meant James. I looked at James just as the teacher had finished talking.

"Thank you sir, I'll pick it up in class tomorrow." James glanced at me sheepishly as the teacher stopped talking and walked away.

"I thought your last name was Montgomery?" I asked him.

"My birth name is Montgomery… but it was a long time ago since my parents had died… I was Adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife just after they died. On the school system my name is Cullen but I prefer to go by Montgomery to honour my parents, and when I'm talking to beautiful women" he smiled at me and I blushed. I looked away as I paid for my food. I stopped and looked around the as I realised I had nowhere sit. "You can sit with me if you like?" I turned around to see James stood behind me. "I don't sit with my 'siblings' if that's what your worried about? I don't sit with them at lunch unless I get here first and they sit with me…" he trailed off and I thought there was something he was keeping from me… but I couldn't call him out on it as I had only met him half an hour ago.

I looked at him and shrugged. I made my way to a table and heard him following behind me. I sat down and saw that James sat opposite me, for the first time I saw that he didn't have any food. "How come you don't have any food?" the words just tumbled out of my mouth.

He shook his head "I'm on a special diet which means I only eat at certain times of day." I nodded and started to eat my lunch. I looked up at him from time to time and saw him watching me. I smiled when I saw him,

"What?" I asked him when I caught him watching me again. He just shook his head and looked away from me, chuckling to him.

I finished my lunch just as the bell went for the next lesson; I stood up and looked at James only to find him not there. I looked around the room and saw that the Cullen's weren't there either.

Just then Alice walked... well danced towards me. "Hi Bella, I thought I would show you to your next class." She wrapped her hand around my arm and started to pull me towards the exit. For someone so small, she had a very strong grip. It would have been futile to try and stop her. so I didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys im back! sorry it takes me so long to udate, im trying my best to get this done as fast as possible... exam stress seems to be getting in the way of me updating. anyway here to the story! **

**Disclaimer: Stefenie Meyer owns this!**

* * *

Alice proceeded to pull me all the way to the door of the Biology classroom. She stopped outside and turned to me. "Have fun Bella." And with that she danced away from me to her next class. I stood there a little bewildered as I watched her walk away from me; it took me a second to actually move myself into the classroom. I looked at the teacher and he just held his hand out for my slip. I handed it to him and he signed it.

"These are the books you will need for this semester." He told me as he handed me some books. He then walked to a table with no one sat at it, as I looked around I noticed it was the only empty table in the whole room. I thought with a great stroke of luck that I got a table that no one else would be sitting at. He told me that this would be my seat and I nodded as I sat down, I got my books out and everything I would need for this lesson.

I was sat doodling on my notebook as the chair beside me scraped against the floor. Perfect, I thought, I wasn't sat on my own. I turned to see that my lab partner would be Alice's Brother, Edward. Just as I was about to turn away his musical voice floated to me. "Hello my name is Edward Cullen; I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier." I nodded to him; I seriously wished that it was James that was sat next to me and not Edward.

"I'm Bella Swan." He was the first person to let me introduce myself today without interrupting me. He looked as if he was about to say something else but the teacher started to talk. We didn't get a chance to talk throughout the lesson as the teacher didn't stop talking. When the bell rang for the end of the lesson Edward was out of the door before I had even had the chance to stand up.

I shook my head in confusion as he walked away from me. I packed all my things and stood up, ready for the gym. I wasn't very good at gym. I was the most uncoordinated person you will ever meet. In my last school, gym wasn't necessary but here in Forks it was. I followed the markers on the wall to the gym and walked up to coach Clapp. He gave me and uniform and told me that ass it was my first day I would sit out. As the people started to fill out of the changing room I saw that James was in this class as well as Mike. Both turned around and waved at me, not at the same time but they did. I waved back to them both, James more enthusiastically then Mike but I waved all the same. We were doing volleyball. This was going to be a fun semester.

Just before the class ended, James ran over to me. "Hey Bella? Can you wait for me after class?" he asked me and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

"Sure. I'll wait by the lockers." I said to him. He nodded and smirked as he ran off to get changed. I shook my head in bewilderment as I watched him run off. I walked outside to where the lockers were and started to get my things ready to go home.

I jumped as someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around startled to find James stood there with a huge smile on his face. "I'm glad you're here." He told me as he started to walk towards the exit.

"I told you id be here didn't I?" I looked at him

"I know I just didn't think you would want to." He looked down at the floor.

I placed my hand on his arm, "James, I said I'd be here and I am… why did you think I didn't want to be here?"

He looked down at me hand and smiles, I moved my hand off his arm and he shook his head. "Never mind." he looked at me. "Hey I know it's fast but maybe you want to go somewhere?" I thought about it. Did I?

"Sure, I'd love to." He looked genuinely startled. "Where to?"

"How about the diner?" he asked

"But you don't eat with me… right? Maybe we should go somewhere else…" I trailed off as he shook his head.

"No I want to go to the diner with you" I didn't argue anymore with him and nodded. He told me he would meet me at the diner at 7 o'clock and ran off to his car. I got in my car and drove home.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I drove home; Charlie my father wouldn't be home until six so I had a little time to get ready. I looked though my entire wardrobe to find a dress that I liked and then my time started. I had to shower, wash my hair, brush my teeth and then put on the little make up that I had. By the time I had done all of this I only had a little time to make dinner for Charlie before I left. I walked downstairs to see Charlie eating from a pizza box in front of the TV. watching baseball. He turned a looked at me as I came down the stairs. He whistled and I blushed.

"Wow bells… you look fancy." He told me and I smiled.

"Thanks Char… Dad. A friend asked me to meet him at the diner tonight. You don't mind do you?" he shook his head and turned back to the T.V. I looked up at the clock and saw that I still had half an hour to wait so I sat down and started to read a book.

At bang on quarter to 7 I decided I would set off to meet James at the diner. When I arrived there I saw that his car was already there. I walked into the diner and smiled as James waved me over to him. I walked to his table and sat down opposite him. "Hey Bella." He said to me.

"Hi." I smiled back just as the waitress came over. It didn't escape my notice that she only talked to James. James asked me what I wanted and the waitress finally turned to me, I placed my order and after a rather suggestive comment to James she left us alone.

"So, Bella. Tell me about yourself?" James asked me once our food had arrived. He looked eager to know about me so I couldn't resist telling him.

"Well… I was born right here in Forks before me and my mom moved to phoenix, I lived there for most of my life… well until I moved here. My mom now lives with her new husband in Jacksonville, Florida. Phil, her new husband, is a minor league baseball player and he travels a lot, my mom stayed home with me but I could see she was unhappy so I moved here, to spend some time with Charlie." I told him. He looked at me and nodded. "What about you? Will you tell me something about yourself?"

He shrugged "there isn't much to tell… my parents died while I was young and I was on my own for a while before the Cullen's adopted me… I used to live in Chicago before my parents died, when they did I moved to new England for a while, I met Victoria while I was there and we both were adopted by the Cullen soon after There isn't much to tell you about my past in all truth, just a sad boys life." He looked down at the table in front of him as I ate. I did feel sorry for him even though I didn't want to show it. I know how much I hate it when people say they feel sorry for me after what happened… no I can't think about that right now; I need to stay focused on James. He looked at me and smiled sadly, I returned that smile and placed my hand on his on the table, it shocked me that his hand was so cold, but I didn't mind it, I somehow recognised it…

I pushed that thought aside as the waitress came back with our bill. I offered to pay for my part of the meal since I was the only one who ate anything but James decided that he would pay and he didn't want me to argue with him. I laughed and let him pay. He walked me back to my car when the night was over. I drove home and I couldn't stop the smile from remaining on my lips as I walked in the house. Charlie was asleep on the couch with the baseball still on the TV in front of him. I shook my head and turned the TV off, shook Charlie awake and pushed him up the stairs to his room, as he was still half asleep. I walked into my room and I could swear something was missing but I didn't dwell on it, I got my pyjamas and walked into the bathroom for my shower. As the hot water cascaded down I thought about my weird first day at school. You would have thought that I and Alice had been best friends forever and then Edward… I felt drawn to him in a sense I've never felt before… but I don't know where James fits into all this. I really like him… but I still feel drawn to Edward a lot more… but it seems that he hates me. I shook my head and stepped out of the shower. I got ready for bed and after checking on Charlie… fell asleep right away.

**EdwardPOV**

The mundane existence of going to school every day, sometimes it is boring and uninteresting but then it can be very enlightening. Take today for example, SHE showed up, for the first time in 100 years, she finally reappears… and my sister… DIDN'T warn me! I could have killed her. Having her sits in front of me in English and not suspects a thing about me or about my nature… sometimes I wish she did… but then I realize its better that she doesn't know me. Then the torture of having to listen to James' thoughts about her all day and then finding out that she and he were going on a DATE? I couldn't let myself become attached to her this time I had to keep away to keep her safe. I came to this conclusion while I sat next to her in biology and her scent became so overpowering that if the bell had not rung and broke my concentration I for sure would have drained her. I stormed into the house after school and went straight to Alice.

"Why did you not tell me?" I demanded from her, jasper tried to calm me down but I was too far gone to be calmed.

"Why should I tell you Edward… you never listened to my visions before why would you now?" she told me. "and anyway, whichever way I looked at it you wouldn't have drained her, you have had centuries to get accustomed to her scent. Don't try to pin this on me." She turned away angrily, grabbing jasper and walking upstairs to her room. I sighed... she was right... I shouldn't pin this on her; it's my fault that I'm angry, I should have tried to talk to her, not push her away... no that would get her killed... again... I needed to stay away from her for the sake of my sanity and my family's.


End file.
